Jerza Month
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: Oneshots written for Jerza month on Tumblr (March 2019, March 2020). Rated M for chapter 7.
1. 2019 D01 - Imprisoned

"What do you plan to do now that you are freed?"

Jellal didn't turn to look at Erza but he could still feel her intense gaze on him. He could also hear the tightness in her voice even she had tried to take on a casual tone with her question.

"I…...I haven't decided yet what to do next."

It was ironic. He had been thirsting for freedom for years, something he was deprived of and had been chasing for for the most part of his life. Yet now it was given to him, he didn't know what to do with it.

What did it mean to be free? Be truly free. Jellal pondered. He knew the freedom to move around. He knew the freedom to think.

But what about the freedom to act according to his heart's desires? Would he ever get that? He could still feel his heart, heavy inside his chest, being trapped by his guilt and sin, even he had been officially pardoned by the Queen, and also personally by those he had hurt.

By Erza.

He finally took a glance at the redhead woman who sat beside him. Her scarlet hair glowed redder than usual under the golden light of the setting sun. She caught his gaze immediately and smiled gently. Warmly. Beautifully. At him. For him.

It was such a pure and harmless expression, yet Erza's smile had the power to break down the wall he had built around his heart, bringing in light and hope to his heart. Even it was only temporary. He knew that the only one who could truly set his heart free, was himself, when he was finally able to forgive himself.

Still, he couldn't help but smile back at Erza, equally gentle, and with gratefulness, as he immersed himself in the carefreeness Erza momentarily made him feel.

"Take your time to think about it." Erza spoke softly as she placed her hand over Jellal's chest to feel the strong beating of his heart. "Look into your heart. Ask yourself what your heart desires the most and answer honestly. Remember that you are free to live the life you want for yourself now, Jellal. Don't let the past limits your possibilities. Believe in yourself that you can move on and explore new ways to fulfill your life purposes other than punishing yourself. And remember too, that I will always be by your side to support you."

Jellal turned his head sideway, finally meeting Erza face-to-face and looking into her eyes directly, before he raised a hand to held hers on his chest.

"I will think about what I want for my future seriously."

He already knew that spending the rest of his life with Erza was what he wanted the most in his entire life. He just couldn't reach for her now, though. Not until he learnt how to find a way out and get up with his own effort when his guilt tried to tire him down and eat him alive. He couldn't rely on Erza forever to rescue him from his darkness. It was not a burden she should shoulder.

"And when I find my answer, you will be the first one to know about it."

This was all he could promise her for now.

Erza nodded, and before Jellal knew it, gave him a peck on his check.

"I'll be waiting." Blushing, she smiled timidly.

"Thanks, Erza. For everything." Jellal drew her hand to his lips and kissed the heart of her palm.


	2. 2019 D03 - Social Media

Jellal cut the strawberry into two and placed half of it, carefully and tenderly with his long and skillful fingers, on top of the strawberry mille-feuille. Once the red fruit landed safely on the puff pastry covered by pink sugar icing, he grinned and spent a few moments in appreciating the new addition he made for the dessert menu of Crime Sorciere.**  
**

And, well, for Erza too.

It had been two weeks since Erza last visited the cafe when she declared to him that one day she would catch the masked thief, that was him. Now that she had realized his true identity behind the cover-up of the owner of a cafe, Jellal wasn't surprised that she decided to distance herself from him in her capacity as a police officer.

But Jellal found that he had started to feel an emptiness which he had not experienced before gradually growing in his heart after not seeing Erza for two weeks straight. He had already gotten used to her regular presence in his cafe in the past two years. It always warmed his heart, and brought him such delight, to see Erza's joyful smile when he served her her favorite dessert. Her hair color was the most beautiful shade of red he had ever seen. She was serious at work but at the same time, could be a lot of fun to chat with when she took a break from her duties.

He missed Erza. And he could blame no one but himself for her disappearance from his cafe, for having carelessly exposed his identity to her in his last mission.

Jellal heaved a deep sigh, before picking up his phone from the table. He opened the instagram app and scrolled, and found that Erza hadn't posted anything new on her account today. He supposed she was pretty occupied at work today and hoped that everything went well with her.

He had been relying on the app to see Erza and keep himself updated about her latest status since she stopped visiting the cafe. Jellal felt lucky that Erza hadn't blocked either his personal account or Crime Sorciere's and was still a follower of the cafe's after the confrontation they had. It made him believe that there was still a chance for them to keep their friendly relationship.

Jellal looked at the time on the phone. Thirty more minutes Erza would be off from work. He took a few photos of the cake and posted them on the cafe's instagram.

_"New addition to Crime Sorciere's famous dessert menu - Strawberry Mille-feuille! Time-limited offer for 3 days only! It is a perfect combination of flaky and crispy puff pastry, silky and smooth custard cream and fresh and sweet strawberries. You can't miss this if you are a dessert lover, more so if you are a fan of our signature strawberry cake series! We look forward to your visit to have a taste of this new heaven."_

* * *

After changing into her casual wear, Erza gathered her belongings from the locker and checked her phone. Kagura had sent her message, asking if she would be free for kendo exercise on coming Sunday. She would love to, but she would need to check if anyone could swap their shift with hers on Sunday first. After giving Kagure her answer, she opened the instagram app.

The first thing that came into her sight was an absolutely delicious looking strawberry mille-feuille. Erza swallowed hard, feeling more hungry than she should be suddenly, and read the description of the photos. Seeing that the post was by Crime Sorciere, she couldn't help the imagination of Jellal whispering every words into her ear, as if the post was a personal invitation he sent her, asking her to visit his cafe again with the new cake as an incentive.

Erza heaved a sigh. She closed the app and put her phone back in her bag before leaving the police station finally.

Since the opening of cafe Crime Sorciere, the time she spent there had become one of those she enjoyed the most. It was not simply because she could taste one of the best strawberry desserts in town from the cafe. More importantly, she found it relaxing and delightful to be around Jellal. He was not only caring like many of her friends, but he also treated her with a gentleness which she didn't often feel from her other friends, probably because she always acted strong and tough before them. And Jellal was witty, smart and knowledgeable, that chatting with him was always a lot of fun and filled with surprises. She really didn't want to distance herself from Jellal. She had even wished before that their relationship would grow deeper one day.

But now she was almost certain that Jellal was the masked thief despite the lack of solid evidence, and even made clear to him that she would arrest him one day in their last meeting, Erza felt that it wasn't that appropriate for her to frequent his cafe like before. But it made her sad to think about not seeing Jellal again. And her friends had been really surprised when she declined to go to the cafe with them and she had a hard time in finding an excuse.

Erza got on her motorcycle to ride back to her home. After leaving the car park, she turned right, and the light from Jellal's cafe caught her attention. It had already passed ten and normally his cafe should have been closed already at this hour. She thought of the photos of the strawberry mille-feuille Crime Sorciere posted on instagram not long ago, and slowed down her motorcycle until it stopped a few shops away from the cafe.

Erza walked to the cafe with quick steps, feeling half curious and half nervous, and glanced at its inside through the window.

* * *

Jellal's fingers moved quickly on the keyboard as he answered the queries and messages people left on the cafe's facebook page. He had already done the same tonight on their home page and instagram. Such job could be quite time consuming and boring, and one that he enjoyed much less than working in the kitchen and at the bar. But it was also a good one for killing time when he didn't really have other thing to do except for waiting for his luck to come.

Jellal took a sip of his tea after he cleared all the questions he received on facebook, and stretched his back. It was at this moment, when he lifted his eyes off the screen, that he noticed there was something red - no, scarlet - outside the cafe's window. He couldn't help the grin appear on his face as his gaze crossed Erza's through the glass, and got up to walk to the entrance.

"Hey, Erza. Good evening." Jella greeted Erza after pushing the front door open.

"Hey." Erza smiled a little bit embarrassed. "Good evening, Jellal."

"Wanna come in?"

Erza hesitated to answer for a moment but finally nodded. "Yeah."

Erza took at seat at the bar table. Jellal placed an empty cup in front of her and pulled some camomile tea into it from the teapot he was using.

"Thanks." Erza held the cup between her hands and took a sip of the drink. "You are still working so late at night?"

"Just checking our account on different social media platforms to attend to the queries we received. And I've just made a new cake for our dessert menu, so need to promote it too."

"The strawberry mille-feuille, right? I just saw it on instagram. It looks delicious." Erza felt like her mouth was already watering as she thought of the image of the cake.

The expectant look on Erza's face made Jellal chuckle. And he felt glad that Erza saw the post like how he had hoped and even better, showed up in his cafe right after she finished her work even it was late at night.

"It doesn't just _look_ delicious." He replied confidently. "May I treat you one?"

"Well…I-I would love to have a taste of the new cake, but I'll pay for it."

"You don't need to. Our business hour is already over today. Just accept this as a treat from a friend, okay? And I would love to hear what you think about the cake, like if there's still room for improvement."

"Are we still friends?" Erza blurted.

Jellal stared at Erza for a brief moment. "Is there anything which prevents us from being friends?" He put on his best innocent face as he answered Erza with another question.

Erza simply stayed silent. After another moment, Jellal spoke again.

"I don't know what makes you think that we can't be friends anymore, Erza, or stop coming for two weeks. But there's no reason for me to stop befriending you and welcoming your visit to the cafe."

"Even if we need to confront each other one day?"

"Why would we?" Jellal laughed, before smiling gently at Erza when she pouted and glared at him. "I don't know what would happen to us if we need to confront each other one day, Erza. But I know I will never feel regret to have befriended you. You are one of the nicest and kindest people I have ever met. I like you, Erza, more than simply being a regular customer of the cafe." Jellal paused, while a blush rapidly spread across Erza's face. "And I live in the present. So I will just try to cherish the relationship we have in this very moment, instead of worrying about what if I lose it one day."

"Is that so." Erza smiled timidly, and picked up the cup to drink some tea while she tried to digest Jellal's words and formulate a response. "I think you are a good person too, Jellal. And I really enjoy my time spent here in this cafe, with the cake, and you. I hope that I can come more often again, after I solve the complicated case I'm handling now."

"You will be always welcomed here, Erza." Jellal told Erza with a satisfied grin. "Let me get you the strawberry mille-feuille now. Just a moment."

_Cherish the relationship we have in this very moment._ Erza repeated those words in her heart as she watched Jellal retreating into the kitchen.


	3. 2019 D05 - Photography

"_Breaking news and exclusive photos: Fairy Tail's Titania Erza Scarlet dating Jellal Fernandes - ex-felon, criminal mastermind and fugitive for 8 years!"_

She frowned at the words "felon", "criminal" and "fugitive" used by the magazine to label Jellal for its' cover story. While she couldn't deny that those descriptions were true, she wished that the magazine would have also mentioned that Jellal had been leading Crime Sorciere to fight against dark mages and Zeref for 8 years long too and was still working on eradicating any menaces to peace after he was pardoned.

But her frown dissolved and her lips curved into a gentle smile as she glanced at the photo on the magazine's cover.

The pair was apparently unaware that someone was taking photo of them, not looking at the direction of the camera at all. She wasn't exactly surprised that they hadn't noticed the photographer who secretly recorded their meeting, even they might be two of the most powerful mages in Fiore, and Jellal was usually cautious and alert to his surrounding. Their relationship wasn't a forbidden one anymore now that Jellal was free; it was understandable that they had let their guard down when they were out in the public. Besides, they must could only see each other in their eyes in that moment.

There was nothing scandalous about the photo. Erza and Jellal were simply holding hands, walking at the beach side, and smiling widely at each other for something only shared between them in the photo.

Although the photo was taken with questionable intention and without Erza and Jellal's consent, she couldn't help but appreciate it, for the moment it captured had showed the beauty of their relationship in its truest form. Even the photo wasn't taken at a close-up, even it was not in high-definition, even it was only printed on low-cost paper, she could still feel their love for each other - sweet, pure, trusting, unconditional - overflowing from their unwavering gaze directed at each other.

And she had never seen such a heartfelt, worry-free and genuinely happy smile from Jellal before, over the many years she spent at his side, from her brainwashing him in the Tower of Heaven to her pretending to be his partner-in-crime in the Magic Council, and from her breaking him out from the prison to them walking the path of redemption together. She knew. The primary reason for its' absence was her exactly. She also knew. There was no one but Erza who could bring such a beautiful smile - bright like the sunshine - to Jellal's face.

She was very, very thankful, to see that Jellal could finally grasp the happiness he wanted and deserved in his hands, which had been taken away by her in the past. He finally returned to the side of the love of his life. And she didn't need to be close to Erza to know that the redhead loved Jellal back the same way he loved her, knowing every details of their history. Seeing Erza's smiling face when she looked at Jellal - one she had no doubt must be Erza's prettiest one - was also a relief to her, because Erza had suffered too because of what she did to Jellal.

She wondered if her attempts to right her wrongdoings had contributed a little to the smiles on Erza and Jellal's faces. Maybe not at all. Maybe her sins remained. But to be able to see them being together happily before she dies, even only from a magazine cover, was enough to make her feel very, very happy.

"Madam, would you like to buy this magazine as well?" The guy of the newspaper booth asked.

She shook her head, and paid for the newspaper in her hand. "No need, thanks."

She had already stored their smiles in her heart.


	4. 2019 D06 - Sinful

"You are awake." Jellal breathed a sigh of relief when he returned to Erza's side and found that she had woken up from unconsciousness, after defeating Neinhart. "But you still need immediate treatment for your wounds. You are hurt so badly. Let me carry you back."

Erza could only nod and smile weakly at Jellal and also Kagura who stood behind, knowing she couldn't move an inch herself.

Jellal took off his coat and placed it over Erza's wounded body which barely covered by her clothes ruined in the battle, before lifting her up in bridal style.

Noticing the faint blush appeared on Erza's face as Jellal held her protectively in his arms, Kagura decided to take the lead, walking ahead of the pair to give them some private time.

"You defeated Neinhart, didn't you?" In her feeble state, Erza asked Jellal in a whisper.

"I did."

"Thanks a lot, Jellal." She said heartily.

"It's nothing." He answered quietly. "Taking down Zeref and his followers is my purpose. I simply did what I live to do."

"Still." Erza pressed her face closer to Jellal's shoulder. "Thanks for being by my side."

Jellal fell into a moment of silence, and Erza could feel him breathing deeply from the rise and fall of his chest.

"But I failed to protect you again." Jellal said bitterly, holding Erza closer to him.

"It's not your responsibility to protect me. This war against Zeref and his empire is also mine to fight."

"I couldn't stand the sight of you being hurt so badly and falling unresponsive on the floor, Erza." Erza glanced up at Jellal and saw the pain in his eyes as he confessed. "It was like…..reliving my worst moment in the Tower. And once again I let the rage consume me. I didn't care if killing would drag me deeper into my sin if it meant punishing the one who had hurt you; and whether Neinhart was one of Zeref's wasn't what I cared for in that moment."

She closed her eyes as she let his words sink in, trying to understand his distress.

"I have taken lives too in order to protect my comrades." Her voice came out loud and clear and unwavering when Erza broke the silence.

"Fairy Tail members will bring down anyone who is dare to hurt our comrades even it will make us sinners." Jellal looked at Erza and found that she was smiling proudly at him. "Better to live with sin than regret, if it means avenging our precious ones and keeping them safe. Don't you agree, too?"

They held each other's gaze for a brief moment, seeking for mutual understanding, before Jellal averted his gaze to focus on the road again.

"How do you always know how to reassure me when I have doubts in myself?" Jellal glanced down at Erza and smiled. "I'm thankful that we all come out alive from this battle."

"Me, too."

Erza smiled in relief, before she closed her eyes and relaxed in Jellal's arms.


	5. 2020 D01 - Sunrise-Sunset

Erza and Jellal's new home is situated on top of a small hill at the outskirts of Magnolia. The location is slightly remote, that if they need to visit Magnolia's downtown, or in Erza's case, to go to work at Fairy Tail, it will take them nearly an hour driving the magic-driven vehicle. However, this little bit of inconvenience is insignificant in their eyes when compared to the unbeatable sight the two-storey house provides.

Jellal always loves watching the sunset. The color-changing sky orchestrated by the setting sun is a breathtaking sight that it is never boring for him to watch at. And his favorite moment is when the sky is tainted entirely red by the setting sun, looking so bright, so brilliant, so vibrant, just like Erza's hair color. Yet, in the past it was also a torture for him sometimes to remember Erza when he watched the sunset for he used to believe that he would never be able to be with Erza till the end of his life. But now, watching the sunset with Erza quietly from the balcony of the living room only gives him joy and peace which he has not experienced before, and is certainly one of the favorite things Jellal enjoys doing in his newly married life with Erza.

Erza agrees that the sunset makes the sky breathtaking to look at. But her favorite moment of a day is the sunrise. It is the beginning of a new day. When the sun rises, it brings light to the world, chasing away the darkness. It represents hope. However, there were also times in the past when she didn't want the sunrise to come. When Jellal was still a fugitive, he always slipped away, after spending a night with her, before the sunrise. Whenever Jellal paid her visit, she would wish that the sun could take a rest for the next day. She no longer needs to make the silly wish now Jellal is free and her husband. She knows he will always be by her side, when the first sunlight of a new day shines through the floor-to-ceiling windows into their bedroom waking them up with it's brightness.

But it is the rooftop which is the best place in the house to watch both the sunset and the sunrise, and needless to say, for stargazing as well. They will bring food and drinks to the rooftop, enjoy early dinner while watching the setting sun painting the endless sky above them with the most eye-catching colors. They will share their future plans and dreams with the stars and make love as the twinkling stars smile down at them with their blessings. They will welcome the new day together, watching the dark sky being brightened up by the rising sun, and kiss each other good morning with hope in their eyes.

The house may not be perfect, but it's perfect for them. They can't wait for the countless sunsets and sunrises they will watch together in this place called home, and to share the beautiful moments with their future child one day.


	6. 2020 D04 - Winter

Looking into the mirror, Erza worked on tying the hand-knitted scarf around her shoulders as she hummed delightedly. When she finished the tying with a bow, she picked up the beret from the dressing table and put it on. She then took a step backward to check her look. She wore a wool sweater dress which reached above her knees and was light gray in color, while the scarf and the beret is white. She liked how her scarlet hair looked even more outstanding against the light colors. With a satisfied smile, she reached for the gloves next. Yet, she hadn't put them on as a second thought crossed her mind, and put them down on the dressing table. She completed her look with a pair of black long boots, and left her room.

The sky had stopped snowing but the ground was still covered with a thin layer of snow. Her foot marks left on the snowy path as Erza walked with a leisure pace. It would take around 20 minutes of walk to reach the South Gate Park from Fairy Hill but she had reserved 30 minutes of travelling time. She didn't want to be late for her date, or to mess up her look from rushing to her destination. Jellal would always show up earlier too, and she would not allow herself to look messy in front of him when they meet.

As expected, when she arrived at their meeting point, Jellal was already there. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, he was reading a book while waiting for her. As if he could feel her presence, he stopped reading and raised his head before she called him; his eyes immediately found her.

"Hi, Erza." Jellal stood up and smiled softly at Erza as she slowly approached him step by step. "Glad to see you again."

"Me, too, to see that you are safe and sound after the mission." Erza stopped two steps away from Jellal, and looked up at him. "Welcomed back, Jellal."

"I did promise you that I would take care of myself and come back in one piece, didn't I?"

Erza nodded and smiled. "I appreciate those who can keep their promise. Tell me what happened in the past two months, will you?"

"Sure. Would you like to sit down and listen? Or shall we take a walk while we go through my mission?"

"Let's take a walk."

Although snow had stopped falling, the air was still cold due to the winter breeze blowing occasionally. After strolling in the park for a while, Jellal came to notice that Erza had raised her hands in front of her face to try to warm them with her own breaths.

"If you feel cold, I can give you my coat, Erza." Jellal suggested. "Or we can find an indoor place to continue."

"Thanks, but there's no such need. My scarf is enough to keep me warm,"

"Except for your exposed hands." Jellal pulled off his gloves and handed them to Erza. "These will keep your hands warm."

Erza stopped taking steps forward as she looked at the gloves in Jellal's hand, and Jellal stood beside her, waiting for her to accept his offer. After a moment, Erza reached out her hand, not for the gloves, but to cover the back of Jellal's hand with her palm.

"Your gloves are not what I need."

Silence stretched between them as Jellal said nothing in return. He tried to see Erza's face but she refused to face him and just kept her gaze on their hands. Yet the blush on her cheeks were still so evident that it was hard for him to not notice it. Smiling to himself, Jellal took Erza's right hand and put the glove on for her before he wore the other one on his left hand. Erza finally lifted up her face to look at him when he took her left hand in his right one.

"I can't hold both of your hands to keep them warm while we walk. I hope you don't mind wearing my glove on one hand; although you've said that you didn't need it." Locking his love-filled gaze with Erza's, Jellal told Erza as he slipped their holding hands into his coat's pocket.

"Of course not." Erza smiled joyously. "My hands are very warm now. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Jellal chuckled. "Still, I think we better stay in an indoor place, as it seems the wind is now blowing stronger than before."

"You are right. My face does start to feel a little bit achy under the cold bleeze; and my lips feel dry, too."

Jellal studied Erza's face and his gaze intensified when he focused on her lips, and Erza bit her lips lightly as she stared back at him. Slowly, Jellal lowered his face towards Erza's until their lips were only a few centimeters apart from each other.

"Would you mind if I…...?" Jellal whispered.

Erza shook her head slightly, and tipped forwards to close the distance between her lips and Jellal's.


	7. 2020 D05 - Behind Closed Doors

"You are under arrest."

Jellal grinned triumphantly as he held Erza in place on his bed, pinning her arms above her head and sitting astride her.

Erza shot Jellal an indignant glare but didn't fight him to try to free herself. She recognized the lustful glint in his eyes; her heartbeat quickened with anticipation.

"So what's now?" She narrowed her eyes, looking at her blue haired boyfriend with a soft, sensual gaze; her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Are you going to punish me?"

Jellal lowered his head towards hers and whispered to her ear. "I think I need to lock you up first. What do you say?"

Erza appreciated that Jellal always respected her will.

"Go ahead."

Jellal opened the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He locked one cuff on one of Erza's wrists and secured the other around the wooden pole of the bed's headboard. Then he pulled out another pair from the drawer and repeated the same action on Erza's other wrist. Erza felt her heart pounding excitingly in her chest as Jellal began undressing her, and wrapped her fingers around the chains of the handcuffs.

Handcuffs used to be a symbol of justice in young Erza's eyes, for they belonged to the police officers whose job was to maintain peace in the city. And she felt privileged to use them to arrest criminals when she became a police officer herself. But her impression on handcuffs was challenged when she found out in one of her erotic novels that the tool could be used as a sex toy. She felt offended when she first read about it. Yet, the more erotic novels she read the more she felt being drew to the idea. There was a part of her, the curious and mischievous one, who wondered if being handcuffed would really inflame excitement as described in the stories, and secretly wished to test it herself one day. But she could have never imagined that she would find out the answer from having a _suspected_ criminal - one she was supposed to arrest - as her lover.

Erza closed her eyes and sighed as Jellal fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples through her bra after he unbuttoned the light blue shirt of her police uniform. She wanted his lips on hers and his wet mouth all over her hot skin but was unable to draw his face towards where she wanted him with her hands restrained.

"Kiss me, Jellal." She looked at him again with lust-filled eyes.

"Am I supposed to take orders from someone I'm punishing?" Smirking, Jellal lightly scratched the hardened tips of Erza's breasts with his fingernails, making her squeak.

"Please, Jellal, kiss me."

Erza pledged between her quickened breaths. She was a strong-willed woman, one who would not give in to any criminals, even the most scary ones, and would make them beg for her mercy with her powerful magic when doing her job. But with Jellal, she didn't mind being the weak one between the two of them and submitting to him when they were out of prying eyes inside the bedroom. She loved the man - handsome, smart, witty, kind and as powerful as her, and found that she just couldn't help but soften up when he flirted with her. She had not known any man to have such an effect on her before Jellal entered her life. It had somehow amazed her that a man who was able to overpower her actually existed, and even stole her heart.

"You are a good girl, Erza."

Jellal dipped his head and captured Erza's lips with his, stealing her breath away with a fervent kiss. He glided his mouth down her throat then over her chest, only stopped at the lace edge of her bra. He pulled down the bra cup using his teeth, exposing Erza's full breasts, while he slipped a hand between her inner thighs. He circled one erect nipple with his tongue and rubbed the other with his fingertips as he pulled Erza's panties down to her thighs, then slid two fingers through the slick folds of her sex.

Erza moaned, feeling chills of pleasure and burning needs coiled at her core, as Jellal gave her inner walls deep yet deliberately long and slow strokes while continuing teasing her nipples. Her gaze landed on Jellal's head above her breasts, and she imagined the feel of his wiry blue hair in her hands if she was able to weave her fingers in his tresses to pull at them. All she could do now with her cuffed hands, however, was tightening her fingers around the hard chains of the handcuffs as she jerked her hips upward to take Jellal's fingers back inside her as soon as he pulled them out, feeling impatience with the pace he set.

Jellal glanced at Erza through his bangs with a piercing gaze, as he pressed his thumb against her clit, eliciting a cry from her mouth. He then released her nipple from his lips and strengthened his back to watch Erza heaving and moaning helplessly beneath him, as well as the way her face contorted with pleasure as he rubbed her sensitive bead incessantly while swirling his fingers inside her soaking wet canal.

"Je...Jellal…" Erza shuddered and arched her back, and the chains clanked as she pulled at them for support, when Jellal pushed her to the peak of pleasure then over the edge.

As pleasure gradually subsided from her body, Erza lay flat against the mattress, catching her breath. She locked eyes with Jellal as he slid his fingers out of her core, and swallowed hard when he licked them clean from her juice.

"You taste sweeter than all the desserts I've made, Erza."

"Shut up." Erza muttered and looked away from Jellal, feeling embarrassed by his "compliment". "Do you have no pride being a pastry chef?"

Jellal laughed. "I'm more proud to be your boyfriend, the one who can make your sweet juice overflow."

Leaning forward, he swiftly pressed his lips on Erza's, not giving her another chance to protest against his dirty talk. He kissed her roughly, nipping her lips, before pushing his tongue into her mouth and going into a hot fight with her tongue for dominance. He broke away when he felt short of breath. Standing on his knees, he stripped himself naked, and smiled deeply when seeing Erza tightened her grip on the chains and stared at him intently while he wrapped his fingers around his cock. He then closed his eyes and ran his free hand in his hair as he began stroking himself.

Watching Jellal's cock swell and grow rigid in his hand and an enjoyable expression spread across his face made Erza feel her inside burning with lust. And the sigh of satisfaction flew from his parted lips was fuel which further flamed her desires. She wished she could pump Jellal's hard length in her soft hand and taste the pre-cum dripped from its tip. She wanted to kiss him hard as she impaled herself on him to swallow his sounds of satisfaction. She craved to ride his fat long cock until his seed burst inside her and the spasm of orgasm took over her.

But things were in Jellal's control now, not hers. Such a situation of course frustrated Erza to a certain extent because she had got used to ordering people around in her daily life, not the other way around, being a police officer. Yet, she had also found excitement in not knowing what would happen when she rendered herself completely to Jellal. She would look forward to finding out what surprises and new experiences Jellal would give her when she put down her ego and gave him the approval to rule over her.

Still, Erza knew, too easily she would forcibly take things in her hands when feeling impatient. This was why sometimes she would welcome Jellal to apply handcuffing or bounding on her when they fucked, for it not only added some fun to the sex, but could also effectively stop her from going into her dominant mode. But Erza thought she had almost reached her limit of patience now. Her most intimate flesh between her inner thighs was pulsing and tingling and drenched with thick arousal as Jellal tantalized her with a steamy show of him masturbating. On instinct, she crossed her legs and wiggled her hips, trying to ease her sexual need, and sighed as she found a little bit of satisfaction.

Jellal opened his eyes. His gaze on Erza was intense and clouded with lust.

"You know you don't have to suffer from _this punishment_, Erza, if only you ask humbly."

Jellal withdrew his hands from his cock and his hair to grab Erza on her knees. He spread her crossed legs open, slid her panties off her legs before settling himself between her thighs. They signed together as he nudged her soaking and swollen entrance with the moist head of his cock.

"Come on, Erza."

"Fuck me, Jellal." Erza gasped out her demand, and moaned when Jellal rubbed his length along her opening, coating himself with her fluid. "Oh my god. Put your cock into me already."

"Are you _begging me_ to, fuck you, Erza?" Jellal panted out; his cock twitched, being stimulated by its contact with Erza's intimacy.

"Yes, I'm! Fuck me please, Jellal, I beg of you. I need you to fuck me the hardest you can!"

"Like, until you spasm uncontrollably, and can't feel anything but pleasure?"

"Yes. _Yes_." Erza hissed.

"Fine."

Jellal drew back a little to turn Erza on her side, which forced her arms to cross in the process as her hands were locked in place by the handcuffs. He then bent her leg on top until her knee touched her chest and straddled her leg on the mattress, before he held his cock to position its head at her entrance again.

"Stop me if I go overboard and hurt you." He told Erza softly.

With one forward thrust of his hips, Jellal sheathed his entire cock inside Erza, eliciting a sharp cry from her. He then stayed still, taking a moment to savour the blissful sensation coming from her warm and tight inner walls hugging him, sucking him in, before he began thrusting in and out of her.

Erza moaned from the depth of her throat, couldn't care holding back, feeling immense pleasure building up at her core rapidly as Jellal repeatedly drove his thick hard cock deep inside her with a force that was almost unbearable, stretching and filling her again and again to her limit. And her body jerked upward every time he grind his pelvis against her thighs. The handcuffs shook around her wrists and its chains swung following her body's movement, their clanking sounds echoed her lewd cries, filling up the space of the room.

"I-I'm close." Erza said breathlessly, beginning to feel the convulsion of her inner walls. Then after a moment, she felt a new, unfamiliar sensation near her anus.

"Jellal?"

He was massaging her around her anus with his forefinger coated in his own saliva.

"Should I stop?"

There was a brief moment of delay in Erza's response.

"No." She heaved.

Jellal pressed the pad of his forefinger against the small opening of Erza's back hole, and the muscles around it contracted at his touch. He slowed the thrusting of his hips as he carefully, slowly, pushed his digit through Erza's anal ring slightly forcefully. When Erza whined at his intrusion but didn't voice any protest, Jellal slid his digit out her anus a little, then slid it in again, and repeated the action, while he picked up the pace of the thrusting of his cock at her core.

Erza couldn't tell, if mixing the unusual sensation of having her anus finger-fucked with the familiar sexual excitement coming from her core, had really stimulated her more. It was an exotic experience which disoriented her. She shut her eyes closed, moaning and whimpering, as her inner walls gripped at and contracted around Jellal's throbbing cock more violently than before while he buried himself deep inside her. She trembled as she got extremely close to her climax, feeling thrills of pleasure travelling through her body, before she screamed into oblivion when a powerful orgasm finally erupted within her and took over her with wave after wave of ecstasy as Jellal plunged his cock into her one last time, shooting a load of his hot seed inside her for a lengthy moment.

Jellal eased his finger out Erza's anus and slid his softened cock out her core after emptying himself. He then fell on the mattress beside her. Their gaze locked as they were both panting for air.

After their breathing had stabilized, Jellal leaned into Erza, kissing her softly on the lips.

"You are amazing, Erza." He told her after pulling away. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic." Erza smiled a small smile. "Exhausted in the best way."

"Great." Jellal smiled back at her, before he looked up at her cuffed hands. "Let me unlock you now."

He held Erza's forearms after freeing her, inspecting her wrists to see if the handcuffs had left marks on her skin. He gently ran his fingertips on the pale red marks he had found around her wrists.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not really. But I will need to hide them from curious eyes when I go out with make-up foundation, as usual. That's all."

Jellal nodded. "I'll need to go out to do some stuff later. But you can stay as long as you want."

Erza already knew the so-called "stuff" Jellal was going to do was the illegal job he did with good reasons with his secret identity, the mysterious masked thief.

"Be careful with what you do. Don't get caught by my colleagues."

"Don't be worried, I won't." Jellal wrapped an arm around Erza's waist, pressing her against him "If I was to be caught one day, I would make sure it would be you who put the handcuffs on me."

Jellal closed the distance between their lips, kissing Erza deeply.


End file.
